From my Point of View
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Short oneshot of Jack Jack's POV during most of the movie. prejack jack attack


**From My Point of View**

**By: Helen Li**

I must say, I was thoroughly confused. All of a sudden my parents and siblings were gone and I was stuck here…with a stranger. It happened to be a girl, which was a good thing because mommy was always the nicest one. Unfortunately she was incredibly annoying, _nothing _like mommy.

"Okay you cutie wootsie wittle baby! I brought over some stimulating videos for you to watch, so you'll get smarter! Oh, aren't you a wittle cutie?" the girl cooed.

My eyes widened. No! This couldn't be! I could _not _think of a worse place to be at the moment! That's probably because I stay in the house most of the time, mommy and daddy don't take me to too many places. I tried telling them I wouldn't bite anything…but they just said, "Aww, he's babbling! Quick, get the video recorder!"

So, I was quite bored and was going through _hell _as this girl pampered me. I usually loved being pampered by my parents…but this girl had no idea what she was doing. She was feeding me _gross _stuff, which she practically shoved down my throat.

She then made me sit in front of the stupid box and watch some stupid moving pictures where the people were as big as bugs. So I fell asleep.

Then I saw mommy and daddy and I started to crawl to them…but then I was picked up by a giant size of that stupid girl who made me watch those pictures! I cried and tried to reach mommy and daddy, but they just got smaller and smaller as I was taken away.

I suddenly opened my eyes and realized it wasn't real. But there that girl was, standing in front of me with her ugly face. I burst into tears.

This seemed to disturb her.

"Don't cry! Come on, turn that frown upside down!" she said, her voice dripping with honey. She started to panic as she pulled at my cheeks.

This only caused me to wail more.

"Honey, don't cry! Do you want your rubber ducky?" She offered a yellow duck.

I stared at the duck. What on earth was I supposed to do with that? Well, it would be nice to chew on. So she gave it to me, saying some other stupid words. And I'm the one that babbles? Well, I tried chewing on the yellow thing, but it tasted horrible! It tasted like that stuff that mommy put on me when I took a bath. So I threw it at the girl and started crying again.

My temper grew as I cried and cried, and then the girl's worried look turned into a horrified look. What was she scared of? She wasn't the one dealing with a big person who did bad stuff like me!

She ran to the thing that mommy and daddy called a phone. She frantically pressed buttons and started to babble to my parents. Why did _she _get to do what she wanted if _she _also babbled? This made no sense to me.

So I dozed off.

There was mommy and daddy again. This time they ran to me and picked me up. I had never been gladder in my life, but all of a sudden they vanished! Everything around me turned black as this huge _bang _could be heard. I awoke to see…mommy and daddy! I grinned, showing the few teeth I had, and mommy ran and held me in her own arms.

Finally! Tranquility! I wanted to shout to mommy how much I missed her, but I knew she wouldn't be able to understand me. So instead I gave her my toothy grin and tried my best to hug her…but with short arms like mine, it's not easy.

Just when I thought I was safe, some weird guy comes and scoops me up. He says some mean stuff to mommy and daddy…oh and Vi and Dash. The tears start again as I realized that…well this guy was really, _really _mean and he wouldn't give me back to mommy and daddy.

Up in the sky we went, and I didn't feel comfortable so high up. So my screams got louder as I cried and wailed and sobbed.

He started to monologue, but I tuned it out as my fear turned to anger. I WANTED MOMMY! WHY WOULDN'T HE GIVE ME BACK TO MOMMY! So I started yelling at him…but just like mommy and daddy, he didn't seem to understand me.

"I WANT MOMMY! LET ME GO YOU STUPID, BIG HAIRED GUY!" I shouted. I could feel my blood boiling as my skin heated…literally. I suppose I had burst into flames again...

Now it was his turn to scream. But he wouldn't let me go! Maybe becoming that heavy stuff that prevented me from throwing those knives far would make him let go of me! But he still managed to hold on. Soon the demon came out of me. I screamed and yelled and crawled over him, yanking at his hair, pulling at his shirt.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" I screamed over and over.

Then he let me go. _Finally!_

That was a couple of months ago…but I haven't found myself near anyone but mommy and daddy since!


End file.
